


Moments

by Faal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Feels, M/M, Mentions of Death, i think, sometimes domestic, sometimes smut, will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faal/pseuds/Faal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes Eruri Challange<br/>Small drabbles, moments about my beloveds.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the different themes, I will place the tags if necesarry in the beginning notes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intorduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship starts somewhere and goes somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I just started this, because I needed to write, and now I can't decide, what to do with it. But with love.

“Bastard”  
“Your name?”  
“Levi.”  
“Levi. Why don’t we make a deal?”

***

One and a half year later the nobles demand a visit from Humanity’s Strongest, the underground thug-to-soldier, Commander Smith’s pet. They want to see, the want to judge.  
The order comes in the form of an invitation to a ball, and neither Levi or Erwin can oppose the wishes of their superiors - Levi to Erwin’s, Erwin to the funders’.  
So that’s it. They are sitting in a carriage, headed to Shina. The journey now, half a year after the fall of Maria is considerably shorter, flash of forests, fields and towns fly behind the windows.  
Still: it’s a few hour long, and in a closed space. They fell into a comfortable silence not long after the departure, however there is a tension in the air. There always is: maybe something about their past, maybe about their distant personalities. They ignore it, as Erwin reads over the list of the ball’s guests and Levi stares out the window, the late winter sky already dark. 

***

It’s nearly dawn when they get off. It was tiring: the critical mass of the rich sucked them dry. They wanted to hear stories and promises, they awed and giggled at Levi’s shortness and they doubted everything. And, of course, the ladies wanted to dance, not even put off by the Strongest Soldier’s crude behavior - although Levi would swore he was the statue of politeness, despite the pigs, smelling perfume and sweat, all over him. 

It doesn’t take much more than an hour them to get into bed. It’s a shared room: they are soldiers, not maidens. It’s dark behind the curtains, as they both pretend - mostly to themselves - to sleep while staring at the space. They thoughts run.  
Before Levi, Erwin appears: the way he talked to the brown-haired, beautiful woman in the modest dress, who later danced away in the arms of the Military Police’s Commander, Nile Dawk. The easy, natural smile in their lips.  
Before Erwin, Levi appears: as he danced to the flowing music, his motions rigid from uncertainty, but still graceful, his expression more sour than usual.  
They slowly drift off to sleep, thinking of each other. 

***

The cream of Shina quickly takes a liking to the small, coarse hero of the Survey Corps. Nearly every invitation to Erwin now contains Levi’s name, too - some of it clearly comes just for the sake of the latter. And they can’t turn down every one of them.  
More hours-long carriage rides come, and more nights in shared rooms. Slowly but surely, it becomes comfortable .They do good together: easy, wordless understanding as they move around each other like a well-oiled machine, in a routine which feels older than it is. The nights like these are relaxing, a break from and between everything. In the mornings they wake more rested than long weeks before and after that, and go around the city to gather information and a few things needed. The journeys to and from Shina are intimate, familiar, sometimes behind the warm of closed curtains. They don’t speak about it, they don’t need to. There is no trace of tension between them. It’s natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have to say, this is my first time not just writing Eruri, but writing in English, too - and of course I don't have a beta, so if you find any mistake, tell me! (You can fin me also: http://sithiere.tumblr.com/ )  
> I would be love to read your opinion and ideas - about this or about the future! I really want to stick to this challange and do it :)  
> (and if someone missed it: yeah, the first scene is from ACWNR, Erwin and Levi's firs encounter) 
> 
> okay, I'm nervous posting it, so I'm blabbling. Better end it.  
> <3


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E rated, bit of angs and hurt, then comfort, and sex. Spoilers to chapter 50 (i think? ) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course, I couldn't write this in one day. But this is my very first smut (almost 2/3 of it. I wasn't even sure i want to put smut in this. What just happened.), so forgive me. 
> 
> Also, it wasn't beta-d, so yell at me if I screwed up.

As Erwin left the infirmary it become appearent that he won’t be able to take cake of himself sometimes soon. So Levi continues to show up - this time in the Commander’s quarters instead of the misery-smelling room. It’s not a question that he would do so. 

Five days after his release, Erwin still looks pained. It’s more than the physical pain from his arm and wounds, so Levi orders him to move to the office’s couch and sit down for a minute. He would have to help in the paperwork anyway, as Erwin struggles to learn to write with his left hand, so it doesn’t matter. 

“Spit it out.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t play dumb, Erwin, I see that something’s wrong. Besides the obvious, anyway.”  
“You know that everything is wrong.”  
“Cut out the bullshit.”  
“Levi…” As steel gray eyes pin him down, the Commander’s mask shatters. Exhaustion and pain takes over his face. “It’s just…” barely audiable words “hard.”  
The Captain quirks an eyebrow, not buying Erwin’s headshake.  
“I should let Hange take over.”  
“You say you’re not capable?”  
“I am not capable.”  
Silence.  
“It is not like I can be useful to you.” Misery flowing from the words.  
Quiet rustling as Levi moves over to stand in front of Erwin. Long, strong fingers cup the other man’s chin to force him to look up and face the deep frown formed by thin eyebrows.  
“Don’t try to shake off your responsibility. It’s not like without yourí arm you can’t fill your role. You’re still Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Survey Corps, Humanity’s Hope.” The tone sounds almost irritated. Levi’s words are just statements, not any room for doubt in his voice.  
Erwin’s hand covers the one on his left cheek. A small, still-painful smile creeps over his face, the sky-blue eyes taking in Levi’s sharp features.  
Their gaze locks, steel with insecurity. The room is silent except for their quiet breathing - it’s like they could hear not just their own, but the other’s heartbeats too.  
Then Levi sighs, bends down, and casts a soft kiss on those chattered lips.  
“You’re full of fucking crap again.” He murmurs against them.  
“Can’t help it.” The smile this time is lighter, even if just a bit. That big hand - the only one from now on - fly up, following the line of Levi’s arm, then down, on his torso. It settles on his waist, rough fingers against white shirt.  
“Tch” The smaller man leans in, locking their lips again. Delicate looking fingers slide down, encircling Erwin’s neck, then settling on his shoulders as Levi crawls on his lap, knees bent and resting on the leather of the couch besides the man’s tights. “You thought you could dispose of me, didn’t you?” The question is whispered low into Erwin’s ear and the man can’t suppress a shiver, his arm squeezing the smaller body close to his.  
“It was worth a try.”  
“Bastard.” Levi would deny it even - especially - before himself later, but with unchanging expression, he desperately tries to kiss off the grief from Erwin’s eyes, shovering the man’s whole face with kisses, then sliding to his ears, to his neck. It is his turn to shiver now as Erwin’s hand find his ass, groaning into his neck.  
They kiss again: all wet tongue and sucking lips now, growing deeper and deeper each second. Smaller, craving hands dart all over Erwin’s body, touching his face, tangling with blonde locks, finding hard muscle under the slightly cramped shirt.  
Erwin slowly break away. His back stiffen, tension radiating from all over him. “Is this really okay with you?”  
It is quiet, uncertain. The Captain can’t help to wonder if he ever seen the man this vulnerable. It hurts to see him like this, a sharp ache in his chest. “Now i’m fairly certain that I didn’t fall in love with your brains.”  
The blue eyes widen a bit at that. It’s not that they hadn’t said it before, but it was rare and always more serious than happy. Then he buries his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, and squeezes. He squeezes so hard he thinks something might snap and he takes away both of their breaths. Fingers pull gently at his locks, and they kiss again: all wet tongue and desperate lips.  
Hungry hands search for skin, and soon enough Levi pushes his shirt over Erwin’s shoulders, touching hot, yet unusually cold skin - it took time for the body to regenerate after the shock.  
Erwin’s fingers find their way under Levi’s shirt, tugging it out of his trousers. As he starts to push it up, Levi takes the hint and quickly gets rid of it. He scrambles down from the other’s lap and soon enough the rest of his clothes join the shirt’s pile on the floor, revealing white, scarred skin.  
Then he sinks down to his knees, already tugging at Erwin’s belt.  
“You better bathed properly yesterday.” - as if it wasn’t him who tucked the man in the tub.  
The first, soft lick rips a sigh from the Commander’s mouth. Levi gently nips at the head, small kitten-licks and open-mouthed kisses collecting the precome. He licks a stripe up at the underside, causing strong fingers to clench in his hair. He takes the head between his lips, licking into the slit. Then he leans in, the first four inches disappearing in his mouth, and Erwin gorans at the soft warmness surrounding him, head thrown back, hand cupping the back of Levi’s skull. He have to force his hips to stay still as his lover bobs his head, sucks, swallowing hot thickness.  
“Levi” It’s a sight, different this time, all heat and stained velvet while rough fingers pull gently at black silk. Levi pulls up, off the cock.  
“Already?” A thin line of saliva connects his mouth to Erwin. He stumbles back to feet, legs numb from the position. It doesn’t take long him to fish out the small jar of oil from the Commander’s desk with practised movements. He dips his fingers in it, already kneeling back above Erwin. Long fingers reach back, pushing apart his asscheeks.  
Although before he could shove them in himself, Erwin catches his wrist.  
“Let me”  
“You will just take forever.” But he tangles their fingers, slickening up Erwin’s too, while he finds the jar again and offers it up. He gets a bashful, fond smile, and feels he wouldn’t mind sitting here all day. Then a cold finger finds it’s way to his hole, circling around the rim, and he sighs, pressing close to Erwin’s torso. The finger slips in, and he can’t help but lowering himself back against it, forcing it deeper inside him, up to the first, the second knuckle. It burns, but it worth it.  
Long minutes pass between kisses and slow stretching, Levi writhing and moaning and thrusting back against three of Erwin’s fingers, a blush spread down to the milk of his chest.  
Erwin withdraws, leaving the smaller man empty and yearning, pulling a whimper from his lips.  
“Easy, easy”  
His breath catches as Levi lowers himself onto his length, swallowing the throbbing dick inch by inch, head throw back. By the time he was fully rested on those tights again, filled to the tilt, he hid his face in the crook of Erwin’s neck, breath heavy and rushed.  
“Fuck… your loss didn’t affect this at all…”  
“I don’t think it works like that”  
They start to move slowly, long thrusts allowing to feel every pulsing vein. And then there is nothing in the room except for their moans and cries, and the wet, sinful sound of fucking, skin slapping skin, precome and oil dripping. Erwin thrusts up and Levi sinks down, meeting with sharp contact, the sensations maddening.  
Their peace becomes erratic, missed beats and oh-so-sweet pleasure. Levi curses - fuck, Erwin, fuck, fuck, ERWIN FUCK - and then he clenches, hard, spilling white ropes all over their chest. The tightness pushes Erwin over the edge. He shoots deep inside with a low grunt.  
Levi dips down, and kisses him. “Cheer the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankss for reading, and I'd love to read your opinion / ideas about this or about the future!  
> You can find me on sithiere.tumblr.com \\(^^)/


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a relatively peaceful mission. 'Til they saw the wall.
> 
> G-rated, except for mentions of death. During episode 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this is the definition of 'drabble' - I was completely lost what to do with 'making history', and that scene just pooped up.  
> This is totally not right, couldn't even be right, but let's preten

It was a relatively peaceful mission. Compared to some others, at least.  
They lost men, or course. They always lost men. But now they were headed back, and if everything went right, Rose had to appear before them soon.  
Levi could see the figures of his squad riding next to him. They were tired and worn. They went out one and a half week ago, just to fill the basements towards Maria with supplies: food, cans of gas, blades. They ran into the first bigger group of titans after nearly 4 hours of traveling, slow as the carts. Mike’s squad took care of it, coming back bloody and mourning, having loosen one of their comrades.  
The first night got to them at an empty village, full of punctured roofs and broken furniture, covered in 5 years’ dust. It was quiet - the type which is full of little noises, the rustling of nature and animals.( It wasn’t rare to find still-alive domestic ones, left behind by humans and ignored by titans.) They went to sleep, except for Hange, who found a tooth from a titan, Erwin and Mike, who quietly discussed something, and Levi, who forced himself to join them and help in the planning. Besides them the only ones awake were the lookouts, changing by hour.  
The next few days went in a blur - hours-long riding interrupted only by titan attacks.When they reached the last point, nearly a week after the start, everyone felt relieved - the journey back would be much faster without the carts, which, besides being slow, needed to be protected, too. It was a miracle they made it there with some of the supplies.  
They recognized the landscape near Trost four days later. It was only a matter of time until the wall appeared before them - and as it did, everyone went still. The horses almost tripped in each other at the sudden halt they were pulled into. There wasn’t a signal: the already disbanded formation’s first soldiers just stopped,forcing everyone else to do too. Something wasn’t right, something went terribly wrong.  
It was the gate: not just it wasn’t cleared before them, but titans gathered over every bit of place near it, disappearing in.  
Levi kicked his horse to gallop, don’t needing more than a few minutes to reach the front with Erwin. The Commander’s expression didn’t even startle despite the horror in the blue eyes. He looked at Levi, for two long heartbeats.  
“Go in.  
MIKE!”  
Levi stormed back, just enough to wave to his squad, then turned forward again, only nodding to Mike as the man joined him, angrily sniffing.  
“I’ll go up first.”  
“Levi!” “Heichou!”  
“Black smoke to come in, red to retreat. Wait for it.”  
Then he flew up the wall, gear hissing, blades drawn. It was like hell: the district in ruins, titans and soldiers everywhere. At the opposite side, in a corner several men tried to keep in place and fight a group of roaring beasts, dying despite the wall’s so-called safety.  
And below him there was something entirely new.  
The hole in the wall - where the gate have been just when they departed - have been plugged in, a 15 meter class titan slumping down right next to it. Soldiers digged into the evaporating flesh, desperately trying to save it from it’s kind - the titans hungrily following the temptation of meat. And the soldiers almost failed, the only remaining titan in the area too close. 

 

“Pay attention, kiddos. This is the part where you explain me exactly what it is I’m looking at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks, and scold me for mistakes - or just tell me your ideas!  
> sithiere.tumblr.com


	4. Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I didn't write. But now I tried. Thank you valisi for encouraging and beta-ing!

“Erwin”  
Hange banged open the Commander’s office door and stopped only for a short heartbeat when a scrowl and angry, piercing eyes greeted them.  
“Hi Levi! Anyway, as I wanted to say, Erwin, I have a question about the titans and we need to capture at least one so I can confirm things, “  
“Hange!” Erwin’s louder and louder voice slowly sank in. Hange stopped, taking in Erwin’s raised palms as the Commander tried to stop them, and Levi’s unchanged but tense posture as he stood at the same spot where Hange interrupted them - just a couple of inches far from Erwin and his chair.  
“Oh, yes?”  
“Would you mind writing a report about this to me? I have to finish this meeting with Captain Levi.”  
“Ok, sure, I will be back in a minute. Clear me a spot so I can explain it to you later.” 

***

“Erwin!”  
Hange slammed down their hands on the table in the dining hall, facing Erwin who looked up with a moment of confusion on his face from the other side of the table.  
“Hange?”  
“About the titan nails I brought back from the last expedition, “  
“Hange, can we not talk about it at two in the morning? I’m trying to eat something and then go to sleep.”  
“It’s just a minute. The nails, they still didn’t”  
“Hange.”  
“.. Okay. I will go back to see what Moblit got to do with them since then and report to you tomorrow.”  
“Try to get some sleep!” They throwed back as they hurried out of the dark hall, aiming the order to Levi, who abruptly leaned back from where he wishperd something to Erwin before Hange’s bang interrupted them. 

***

“Erwin! I can’t find the heat-resistant bottles!”  
“We are departing in a few hours and I won’t be able to do the experiment without them!” They shrieked as the Commander spinned around to face them.  
“If they aren’t in the warehouse they have to be on the special supplies’ cart already.”  
“I told them to not to move it without me! Where is Moblit?”  
They turned to go, but with the same move turned back to lean and blink at Levi, mostly invisible behind Erwin’s form. “Oh, and Petra is looking for you.”

***

“Erwin!”  
“Yes Hange?” The Commander looked up with tired eyes. The Squad Leader slammed their report down to his desk.  
“Do me a favor and assign a few people to my lab! Moblit is dead tired, he can’t do anything.”  
“Hange, everyone is dead tired. We just got back from a mission. You should try and rest a bit too.”  
They stared at each other for a while, a battle of life and death. And then, as a sign of utter exhaustion, Hange backed off.  
“If the sample goes wrong, you have to grant more found to me on the next mission.”  
They left the room, leaving Erwin alone with the stack of paperwork.  
“Levi! You brought your report? You could’ve came in. Do you have time now? I need someone to help me in the lab. Just easy tasks. Pretty please. I will …. …. You know you could have just said no.” Hange stared at the door which smugly closed behind their helper’s retreating back. 

***

“Erwin!”  
The ear-piercing monologue stopped before it even had the opportunity to start, Hange’s weigh a loud smack against the locked door. They stared at it, as though they could see through it into the Commander’s office.  
After a few seconds and another trying later they walked away.  
In the dimly lit office Commander Erwin smiled listening to the retreating steps, and combed his fingers through the raven locks falling onto his lap.


End file.
